In the past, it has been known to provide a chair having a back that is movable between an upright operative position and a stowed position. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,335,971 there is disclosed a chair that has a back that extends upwardly from a base frame. The upper portion of the back is pivotally mounted about a transverse axis such that the back can be oriented in a generally vertical position for supporting the back of a person occupying the chair and a rotated generally horizontal position where the upper portion of the back is turned down adjacent the seat of the chair. This forms a stowed position and allows the chair when not in use to be disposed underneath a table, desk or the like.
There is, of course, advantages in a desk-type chair that includes a design that enables at least the top portion of the back of the chair to be moved downwardly to a position where the entire chair can be pushed or stowed under a desk, table or the like.